Moonfoot
by Padfootette
Summary: This story goes through Orion Sirius-John Lupin-Black's (Harry's) life starting from when Remus is pregnant with Orion through to Orion being pulled out of Hogwarts permanently after he is attacked in his fifth year and moving to Forks with his parents, Sirius and Remus.
1. Chapter One: A Year to be Remembered

**Summary:** Prequel to Child of the Moon. This story goes through Orion Sirius-John Lupin-Black's (Harry's) life starting from when Remus is pregnant with Orion through to Orion being pulled out of Hogwarts permanently after he is attacked in his fifth year and moving to Forks with his parents, Sirius and Remus.

**Background:** Orion (Harry) is sixteen years old and is the son of Remus and Sirius. He is also the werewolf cub and a submissive like Remus which means Orion can carry and give birth to children. Lily and James are Orion's godparents and they were babysitting him when they died. Orion does have the lightning bolt scar but his side fringe covers it from view.

He has Remus' golden brown hair but it is thick and curly like Sirius' and is also the same length as Sirius' hair. Orion has silvery-blue/grey eyes with flecks of Amber around the pupil and a ring of Amber around the outside of the silvery-blue/grey which makes it more pronounced. Orion was in Ravenclaw but was best friends with Draco, Luna and Neville.

Orion turns into a werewolf on his eleventh birthday on August 25th, just before he goes to Hogwarts as he is a born werewolf.

I will also skip to certain years and each chapter will describe a different year of young Orion's life up until he turns sixteen.

**Warnings:** Mpreg and child abuse.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or recognised places belong to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, Harry's new looks and name and his new parents.

* * *

**Chapter One, A Year to be Remembered **

"Remmy are you sure you're alright you've been being sick quite a lot lately and you've been eating more chocolate than usual." Sirius asked concerned as he stared at his husband who was laying on their bed a piece of chocolate in one hand while he bit his lip nervously. "Siri? How would you feel about being a daddy?" Remus asked ignoring the previous question. Sirius startled at the sudden question but he grinned happily and goofily. "I would love to be a daddy Remmy you know that." Sirius said sitting next to his husband. "What's this all about Remmy?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed and ate the now melting chocolate before cleaning his hand before taking Sirius' hand and looking at him rather nervously. Sirius started to become more nervous as the silence stretched with no sign of his Remus answering his question as he fiddled with his fingers. Just before Sirius started rambling Remus finally spoke. "Sirius...I'm...I'm pregnant." He looked at Sirius nervously as Sirius just looked at him in shock before a wide grin spread across his face and he started to bounce up and down on the bed like a small child. "Really?" Sirius asked excitedly, causing Remus to smile and wonder why he was so nervous about telling his husband they were going to have a baby even after Sirius had told him he wanted to be a father. "Yes. I'm a month and a half along all ready." Remus smiled. "This is great! I'm going to be a father! I have to tell the others." and with that Sirius leapt up from the bed and raced out the room leaving his husband to stare after him slightly bewildered.

* * *

-Time Skip-

**(Seven and a half months later)  
**  
A loud cry came from behind the large oak double doors causing the all ready nervous man to become even more worried. A growl left his lips as he continued to pace before the doors running his hands through his all ready messy hair. His two best friends sat in hardback chairs watching as he paced. However they were not able to calm him. He should have been with his husband whilst he gave birth to their little baby boy but he had been kicked out after causing a slight ruckus as his husband had cried out in pain. They were not able to give his Remmy any meds to ease the pain being a werewolf they wouldn't have any positive affect. A snarl left his lips as a larger cry came from the room and he could barely restrain himself from barging into the room but he knew he would only make things worse.  
"Sirius calm down. I'm sure Remus and the baby will be fine." Lily tried to calm her friend. Just as Sirius went to snap at her, they heard the cry of a new born baby coming from the doors behind them. Sirius not sparing his friends a second glance he charged through the doors startling the nurse that was coming out to get him. "Congratulations Mr Black you have a healthy little boy." the nurse praised but Sirius ignored her as he made a beeline for the bed where Remus lay exhausted but happy with their tiny little boy in his arms, with curly strands of golden-brown hair on his soft little head.

"Sirius meet our son. Orion Sirius-John Lupin-Black." Remus said as he rested his head against Sirius' chest as they both looked down at their sleeping son. "He's perfect." Sirius breathed as he ran his hand through his son's soft hair. He sucked in a breath as his son started to open his eyes and looked at him with wide silvery-blue/grey eyes with flecks of Amber around the pupil and a ring of Amber around the outside of the silvery-blue/grey which made the silvery-blue/grey more pronounced. "He's beautiful. Just like his mother." Sirius said as he kissed Remus' temple and his son's pale forehead. "He's a born werewolf so I don't know when he'll turn and by his smell I can tell that my little baby is a submissive one." Remus said worriedly. Sirius held his husband and son closer to him and rubbed his hand on Remus' shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry Remmy we'll be there for him always and make sure that his dominate mate will always love him and protect him but we have ages till then so let's not worry about that now. Why don't you go to sleep your exhausted and Ori has already gone back to sleep." Sirius said looking at his son who was lulled to sleep by the comforting warmth of both his parents and his father's hand running through his hair.

* * *

-Time Skip-

**(Orion is six months old)**

Sirius and Remus were smiling at their son as he did some sort of crawl to reach his toys at their feet. "Aren't you such a clever boy Orion?" Remus praised as he picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "Mama." Orion babbled as he clenched Remus' shirt in his tiny fists, as he rested his head on Remus' chest tiredly. "Siri? Did you hear that? Our Cub. Our Cub said his first word; he called me 'Mama'."Remus gushed as he held Orion closer to himself and kissed his forehead.  
"I know he is such a clever boy." Sirius said his eyes bright as he tickled Orion's stomach making him shriek and start giggling and reaching for his father's fingers as he continued to tickle him. Sirius barked out his laugh and kissed his precious little boy on the lips making Orion giggle and grab Sirius' hair. "No Ori we don't grab daddy's hair that's naughty." Sirius tried to admonish but it didn't work as his son just giggled and kept repeating Mama over and over again.

Remus taking pity on his husband gently released Orion's clenching fist from Sirius' hair. Sirius just laughed and kissed Remus before turning back to their son when he squealed happily and clapped his hands; Sirius chuckled and ran his hand through Orion's thick curly golden-brown hair effectively calming the excited six month old baby.

* * *

-Time Skip-

**(Orion is just one year and two months old and Lily and James are baby-sitting him while Sirius and Remus have a night out.)**

"James what have I told you about making Orion excited. He's not going to go to sleep now." Lily ranted at her husband as she looked at the fourteen month old baby, who was sitting on the carpet giggling as James made coloured puffs of smoke in the shape of a wolf and a dog. "He wouldn't have slept anyway Lily he kept asking for Remus and Sirius." James said standing up and stretching before picking Orion up, holding him above his head making the baby giggle loudly and clap his hands. "Goodnight lil' buddy." James said kissing his cheek before handing him to Lily. "Mummy. Daddy." Orion said in a tear filled voice as he looked towards the door.  
"No sweetie you'll see mummy and daddy later." Lily soothed as she ran her fingers through his thick curly hair trying to calm the now crying little boy. As Lily was calming down Orion they heard the front door being blown off of its hinges. James told Lily to stay there and ran out into the hallway only to stop at the sight of Lord Voldemort standing on the doorstep. "Lily take Orion and run! It's him! Get Orion out of here I'll hold him off!" James shouted already firing spells at the Dark Lord, keeping him busy as Lily ran past with a crying Orion in her arms. After a while James began to tire as his ferocious fight with Lord Voldemort continued to progress, the next thing he knew was that Voldemort was laughing and the bright green Killing Curse was flying at him. Voldemort laughed his ice cold laugh as he watched James's lifeless body full to the ground and as an agonising scream was heard from upstairs.

"Give me the boy." Voldemort demanded as he stepped into the Nursery.  
"No!" Lily shouted defiantly as she shielded her Godson from the monster that has just murdered her husband.  
"I will give you one last chance. Give me the boy and I'll spear your life." Voldemort hissed as he now stood in front of her.  
"NO! Kill me instead!" Lily shouted.  
"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort shouted firing the Killing Curse at her before turning his wand onto Orion, but the Curse backfired onto Voldemort who fled the house leaving Orion crying for his mummy, daddy, Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs in a crumbling house.

The cries of an infant echoed through the house as an old man with a long White beard and twinkling blue eyes made his way hurriedly up the unstable staircase. He had to hurry there was very little time before word spread and the two men made their way back to the house. He vanished all of the debris away from the door of the nursery room, with his wand in hand he stalked into the nursery to see the little half-breed brat screaming and holding onto the bars but turned to him when he heard him enter and moved as far away as he could while confined to his cot. Smirking the old man stepped over Lily's body to reach the cot where he pointed his wand at the distraught child and cast a glamour charm on him making him look like the son of Lily and James instead of the son of Sirius and Remus. He flicked his wand at the child again sending him into a sleep, so he could pick the half-breed up without damaging his ear drums. As he Apparated away to Privet Drive to leave the brat with Lily's Muggle relatives, two frantic parents ran into the hallway of the house.


	2. Chapter Two: Hope

**Chapter Two, Hope******

(A year and a half later)

"Remus! Sirius!" Minerva called as she brushed the soot off her robes after flooing in to their cottage.  
"What is it Minerva?" Sirius asked seriously as he walked into the living room with Remus not too far behind him. They had separated themselves from everybody since their little boy had been taken from them a year and a half ago, they had tried to find him with the link that they had with their Cub but they could never get close enough to him because of a variety of powerful wards that had been set up around the area, their little Ori would be three in three months time Sirius thought sadly as he looked at the pictures of him with himself and Remus and the bookshelf and toy box they had brought for him. Sirius just hoped that with Orion being a werewolf Cub that he remembered them otherwise he didn't know what he'd do let alone Remus.

Sirius shook away his depressing thoughts and focused on Minerva. A wide grin was spread across her face and her eyes were alight with joy a sight he hadn't seen since she was told a small infant had gone missing. A small smile crept upon his face unwillingly her joy was rather infectious. "What has you so happy Minnie?" Sirius teased as Remus remained quiet though he kept his faced locked on Sirius lovingly as he noticed the smile on his husbands face. "Oh Sirius, it's brilliant, marvellous. He's done it he's finally done it isn't it wonderful. I knew he would stop his petty rivalry and you said he wouldn't help." By this time Minerva McGonagall had got herself into a tizzy as she dropped down in one of the red armchairs by the fire but the smile had still yet to leave her lips. "What are you on about Minerva?" Sirius asks as he tries to keep from laughing. He had never seen Minerva act in such a way she had always been rather prim and proper around her students. "Little Ori off course. Severus has finally found him!" Minerva exclaimed. Sirius was in a state of shock that he didn't notice his lover stumble towards a chair as he gripped his chest tightly.

He felt such a strong emotion of pure joy and exhilaration that his legs could barely keep him standing and his heart felt a pang of longing. After so many months the last person he would think to help in their search had finally found his sweet little cub. A sob escaped his mouth as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Remmy, Remmy what's wrong?" Sirius shouted as he knelt in front of his husband. His lovers crying breaking through to his muddled brain. "We've finally found him Siri. I can finally have my little cub back." Remus choked and Sirius quickly pulled his lover into his arms. Minerva watched from her seat as two of her favourite students drew comfort from each other's embrace and couldn't stop a lone tear from trailing down her cheek. She had watched the two young men grieve and search for their son and as they slowly started to lose hope. She promised to herself that she would protect her two lions and their cub. No one else was going to split apart the small family now that they finally had a chance at being a family again not if she had anything to say in the matter.

"Where was he? Where did Dumbledore take my Ori?" Remus asked though he feared the answer as he had felt his Cubs pain and fear.  
Minerva winced as she looked at the young parents. "He was left with Lily's Muggle sister. Severus has gone to get him as he knows where the house is as he knew Petunia as a child and Severus has found out that Dumbledore has set up a Ward so that no one of Blood relation to Orion can get him. I'm sorry Remus, Sirius you can't go with Severus but he has promised that he will bring Orion straight here once he has him." Minerva promised the two parents. Sirius had already made his way to the fireplace but at Minnie's words he stopped and a defeated expression came  
across his rather handsome face.

"Great, just great old Snivilious can see our son but we can't. What if he needs help perhaps we should go too and wait outside the wards." Sirius stated as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire. "No Sirius, let Severus collect our son. He knows Petunia he would be much better at blending in and not creating a scene. We can't have Dumbledore know that we are getting our little Orion back from those disgusting Muggles." Remus told his husband always the voice of reason. Sirius sighed defeated knowing that his husband was of course correct and started to pace as he waited for his school rival to arrive home with his son. 


End file.
